


BLAIR'S INSTRUCTIONS TO JIM

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody, to "On a Clear Day You Can See Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLAIR'S INSTRUCTIONS TO JIM

## BLAIR'S INSTRUCTIONS TO JIM

by Jantique

Pet Fly, and whoever wrote the song: Thanks!

wod asked me to write something for "Annie, and I couldn't, 'cause I don't know it! I felt so bad. This is by way of being an apology.   


* * *

**BLAIR'S INSTRUCTIONS TO JIM**

"Tests are a gift, and great tests are a great gift." -- Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan 

* * *

( _to the tune of "On a Clear Day You Can See Forever"_ ) 

.  
.  
. 

On a clear day, rise and look around you, 

Raise your dials for touch and smell. 

On a clear day, how it will astound you, 

As you learn how you can be a true Sentinel. 

You'll see insects 

On the mountain, sea and shore. 

When we have sex 

You will feel things that you've never felt before. 

And on the clear day, I'll be there with you, 

So you don't zone forever--and ever--and ever-- 

And ev-er-more!! 

* * *

End BLAIR'S INSTRUCTIONS TO JIM by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
